Mokuba's Letter
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: [revised][oneshot] While Mokuba was being held captive by Pegasus, he finds a notebook and decides to write a letter to his big brother. Songfic to Clay Aiken's Run to Me


A/N: This is a songfic to Clay Aiken's Run to Me

A/N: Hey! This has been slightly revised. It's a bit better.

Short Summery: This story takes place when Mokuba was being held prisoner by Pegasus during Duelist Kingdom (duh), just before he escapes using the sheets and before Yugi meets/duels Seto's "evil part" a.k.a his "ghost"

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. Not even a little.

'Thinking'

_What Mokuba is writing/ has written _

/Song Lyrics/

* * *

Mokuba sat on the hard bed staring at the grey wall. 'I'm Pegasus says I'm his guest. More like prisoner,' he thought, 'This place reminds me of a prison cell or something. Everything is grey and there's nothing in here except: a bed, a dresser, and a table... huh? On it there's a notebook?! And a pencil?! I don't remember those being there before.'

'Maybe I can draw or something.' He walked over to the mysterious notebook. On the cover it said "wide ruled". 'It's lined... I can't draw on lined paper... I guess I could write,' he thought disappointed.

He picked up the pencil and sat back down on the bed. He sighed. 'What am I supposed to write? I wish Seto were here; he could give me an idea.'

'I wish I could talk to him, I have so much I want to say.' Mokuba suddenly had an idea. He started writing.

_Dear Seto, _

/Don't. You don't have to save my life/

/No. Your not ready I can feel it/

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. And don't worry, I understand. I can wait. I know you have other things on your mind._

/Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home/

_Like your defeat to Yugi._

_Sometimes I feel like Duel Monsters is more important to you then I am. But I think I understand. Your reputation was at stake. Now it's ruined._

/Someday your heart will just let him go/

_But you'll get over it someday, right?_

/As soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again/

/As soon as the worst is over you can make it all make sense/

_I think it's stupid to get obsessed over a game. And to be so upset about one defeat. I mean that's what games are about; someone wins and someone loses. Seto, your smart; I can't believe you don't understand that. _

/Right now I can give you what you need/

/As soon as you get that feeling run to me/

_Seto I'll love you no matter what. And I hate Yugi for making you depressed. I hate seeing you like that, Seto. Please get over your defeat before you rescue me._

/Hush. You don't have to say a word/

_And don't try to tell me you're already over it. I know the truth; your defeat eats at you._

/Trust. I'm not gonna hate you for it/

_Don't worry I won't hate you if you don't come right away. I trust you. I trust that you'll rescue me. I trust that you'll get over your defeat._

/Someday those memories will fade away/

_Because someday that memory will fade away. _

/As soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again/

/As soon as you the worst is over you can make it all make sense/

_And once it has, you can forget about Duel Monsters and power and winning and start to live again._

/How can I be brave enough to say goodbye? /

/I die inside without you/

/Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away? /

_Seto, I looked over my letter and it may sound like I don't care. But believe me, I miss you so much. It's hard for me to say I can wait. I love you so much Seto._

[1] /To look at you and make you wrong/

/You've been through this to make you strong/

_I hate to say it Seto, but you're wrong. Defeat isn't as bad as your making it be. You can learn from defeat. I think that's what Yugi tried to do; he tried to teach about kindness and heart and stuff through defeat. But I'm not sure if it worked._

/As soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again/

/As soon as you the worst is over you can make it all make sense/

_I don't think you'll be able to live again unless you understand that Yugi meant well. But the way he tried to do it was stupid. He knew you hated defeat. It's his fault you don't understand. He should pay for what he did. _

/As soon as you get that feeling/

/As soon as you get that feeling run to me/

_Goodbye Seto. As soon as you understand please come rescue me._

_Love,_

_Mokuba_

Mokuba read over his letter. 'I wish I could really send this to Seto. I bet he's somewhere on this island looking for me... Hey! I know!' He tore out his letter and folded it into a perfect paper airplane. 'I know he probably won't find, but it's worth a try.' He took the paper airplane and threw it out the window as hard as he could. When it was about 25 meters it fell into the forest.

'I wish I could talk to Seto myself,' he thought. Suddenly Mokuba opened the notebook and in the top margin he wrote "Escape Plans".

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Seto was walking through the dark forest on Duelist Kingdom. 'Now that I have my deck back, and Yugi and his"friends" are out of my way, I can take care of Pegasus.'

Suddenly something crunched under his foot. 'Huh? What's this?' He scooped it up. "What? A paper airplane? What is this doing out here?' He carefully unfolded it. 'What!? This is Mokuba's handwriting! Hmm...' Seto started reading his letter.

_Dear Seto,_

_Don't worry about me..._

**The End**

* * *

[1] I changed the lyrics slightly here, they really are:

/To look at me and make me wrong/

/I've been through this to make me strong/

A/N: It was short, I know. Review, please!


End file.
